


An Unexplainable Obsession

by Hibibun



Series: Tsukumoya Drabbles [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know why he continued to watch. There was no real sexual stimulation felt from viewing the scene and yet there were other things he couldn't keep his eyes off of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexplainable Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rukazaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/gifts).



A ping sounded alerting Tsukumoya to the fact that someone had entered Izaya's home. It would be opening a can of worms to explain the real reason Tsukumoya created a program to inform him of when someone entered a security code to attempt opening Izaya's door, so for now he'd prefer to claim the potential information to be gained was worth the necessary attention and that was strictly the reason it existed.

He wasn't surprised to see the informant's figure from the camera feed, but he was a little stunned at how notably wrong the image appeared. Izaya looked almost as if he were fleeing, but it would be more accurate to say he staggered about than rushed with the normal level of precision  and grace he carried.

Zooming in, Tsukumoya couldn't help but notice that the other appeared slightly flushed and if he wasn't mistaken short of breath and muttering something too quiet for the bugs to pick up.

Unaware of his own growing curiosity, he opened a side window to back track through whatever camera or phone feeds he could gain access to that actually recorded and not just observed in live time, in order to determine exactly where Izaya was prior.

Just as he managed to determine the raven was returning home from dealing with business of some kind, a very distinct moan came through the audio feed.

Two things became clear to Tsukumoya in an almost neutral fashion: someone had drugged Izaya and it was driving him into masturbating.

Unsurprisingly, Izaya was rather quiet and the moment revealed little regarding his own feelings. Even in private, his sexual urges were directed towards no one other than his own human desires. It was interesting to see Izaya in such a state; so desperate and needy with that pitiful mask of his down.

He didn't know why he continued to watch. There was no real sexual stimulation felt from viewing the scene and yet there were other things he couldn't keep his eyes off of.

A keening noise came over the audio, but Tsukumoya from observing already knew about Izaya's orgasm.

He had to shove away the disappointment that surfaced regarding the fact he has no good angle to screen shot and savor that unguarded face.

After finding amusement from Izaya's groan at the fact his body still wasn't satisfied despite how painfully sensitive he must feel right now, Tsukumoya began absorbing page after page of information describing various aphrodisiacs.

He briefly wondered if Izaya was aware most aphrodisiacs on some level function like placebos, but of course he had no real confirmation on what exactly Izaya took, or was forced to take.

Tsukumoya would deny watching as long as he did, but even as the informant finally tired himself out reaching a point where he was forced to come dry, he continued to watch the now still camera feed only broken by the very light rise and fall of Izaya's chest.

The next time Izaya enters his chat room it isn't brought up, but what few pictures he did take and the way Izaya sounded and looked like still hasn't faded in his mind at all.

If asked, he would deny it ever even witnessing it, but truthfully, even he can't explain why he did.


End file.
